


From The Gutter

by Join_The_Hunt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bartender Castiel, Bartender Dean, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Homeless Castiel, Homeless!Castiel, Homophobia, M/M, Poor Castiel, Waiter Castiel, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Join_The_Hunt/pseuds/Join_The_Hunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a family dispute Castiel is kicked from his parents house and onto the streets, with little money and no job he is forced to roam from place to place. When he comes across the Roadhouse he realizes that not everyone is out to hate him and some might show him kindness if he just lets them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Gutter

**Author's Note:**

> Well you gave it a try, that's a start! :D I hope you like it, I felt there was a distinct lack of Homeless!Cas fics also mistakes (mostly grammatical probably) are mine and mine alone as I have no beta... 
> 
> Well enjoy and tell me what you think..?

Castiel sat under the overhang of the Roadhouse roof for the third night in a row, there was a steady trickle of rain falling from the broken guttering just to the left of his huddled figure. The woman who owned and worked the bar was kind to him, she could have easily told him to beat it weeks ago but she seemed to have no objection to his presence; he doesn't sit outside every night but when it's raining like it was that night the Roadhouse is his favorite place to go.

He had considered many times going inside the bar and getting drunk as a way to pass the time, his unshaven face gave him a couple years but he wouldn't want to cause a problem for the kind bar owner or make any decisions he would regret for that matter not to mention at just nineteen years old Castiel wasn't even old enough to buy himself a drink and drown his sorrows so he didn't even see the point in creating a humiliating situation for himself.

A flash of lightning followed quickly by the deep rumble of thunder lit the parking lot around the back of the building, as usual there were only three cars there, he guessed it was a staff parking lot as the cars seemed to come and go in a repetitive nightly pattern. The pounding of rain soon picked up again as the wind also changed its direction which unfortunately gave Castiel a smaller shelter than the two foot overhang he had before. He pulled his worn coat tighter around himself hoping to shield the rain, he wasn't sure what time it was as his watch had stopped working months ago but he was certain it wouldn't be too long until the trash was due to be taken out for the night, he hoped he could find a meal in what was left over.

He wasn't above digging through the bins for food, not now anyway; when he was first on the streets he would spend all his money on food each day but he soon realized that was not a viable option when a generous passerby would occasionally drop a dollar into his lap; after he started to starve he realized was what homelessness was truly like. So he swallowed his pride and found food the only way he could, after all he had to eat but the kind woman would usually place a plastic container of untouched leftover's on top of the bag; he was happy that such a kind hearted woman owned the bar, after all many would have phoned the cops or kicked him to the curb, quite literally he had found at some of the first places he tried to shelter under.

Thunder broke the silence again and Castiel let out a sigh, puddles were forming near his tattered jeans and he didn't want to spend the cold night in wet clothing, he thought repeatedly about whether he should move on for the night or stay and wait for that days almost uncertain meal but before he could finish his train of thought the back door flew open throwing light onto the ever growing puddles, the shadow of a person covered most of the light as they lugged the obviously heavy bags out of the door. It appeared to Castiel that they didn't notice him as they ran past; his gaze followed the figure as they moved in front of him and he soon noticed them to be the kind woman, she mustn't have had a container with her as she carelessly threw the bags into the dumpster; his face fell as the realization kicked in, he had waited in hope of her leaving some leftovers as he hadn't eaten the day before either.

As the woman turned back around she noticed Castiel sitting under the overhang barely hiding from the rain, his legs were pulled up close to his body in a poor attempt in trying to conserve body heat and his head tucked close into his knees. He snapped to attention when the woman spoke to him, it took him by surprise as she had never done this before; a silent agreement had formed between them that she would leave food for him at closing time ad he would take it and maybe return the next night in hopes of more being left.

"Is that you darlin'?" He was unsure if she was talking to him, after all she didn't even know his name so probably knew him as the 'homeless boy'. "I wasn't expecting you to be here dear; it's still four hours until closing time." Castiel's head shot up, he panicked as he thought of the possibility that she didn't want him hanging around for hours, he then thought that the woman only ever came outside at the end of the night so probably didn't realize that Castiel sat by the building for hours.

"I'm sorry Ma'am I will leave, I did not mean to be a bother-" He made an attempt to get up but was stopped by the woman as she spoke again.

"Oh no Dear you aren't a bother. I meant to say I wasn't expecting you tonight with this storm; I haven't put any leftovers aside for you, we haven't had too many customers so there wasn't much to start with but we are closing early tonight so there won't be anything else... Do you have anywhere else to go?"

"Um no Ma'am, most places don't like me hanging around. I apologize for driving away your customers, I will find somewhere else to go. Thank you for your kindness and for not phoning the police." Castiel pulled his coat tighter and picked up his bag tattered bag before turning to head across the parking lot but was stopped again by the woman.

"No dear I didn't mean it like that, look why don't you come inside and I will fix you something to eat, you look like you could do with some food in you, if you have be here so often you should have come inside I hate to think that you have been sat out here in the storm. Not even the patrons are making the trip tonight."

"I couldn't possibly ask that Ma'am, please don't waste your food on me I will look elsewhere... Besides I have very little money-

"I won't have that, the Roadhouse makes a pretty good burger how about I fix you one? Free of charge of course." As if on cue Castiel's stomach growled in protest of his trying to turn down the food but before he could refuse she spoke again. "Well it's settled then, come on inside out of this weather." Castiel was ushered inside by the woman, he was unsure of her enthusiasm so suddenly but she seemed adamant that he go inside. "How old are you dear? I could fix you a drink if you like?"

"I'm nineteen Ma'am-"

"Nineteen!" The woman whipped around and took a good look at Castiel now that he was in the light, "Darling you don't look nineteen, I thought you were in your twenties... Dean is probably still behind the bar drinking all my whiskey so I'm sure we can send you upstairs to clean yourself up a bit whilst we get some food cooking. I'm sure he won't mind you borrowing the bathroom for a little while," Castiel didn't know who Dean was and he felt it rude he use the man's bathroom without permission but clearly she was unhappy with how Castiel looked and probably smelled currently, he didn't blame her, after all it had been a week since he had last had a shave and he was very underweight not to mention the condition of his clothing.

"Really Ma'am, you don't-"

"Yes. I do. And less of this 'Ma'am' crap, call me Ellen."

**Author's Note:**

> Well you made it to the end... That either means you liked it or you held on in desperate hopes of it getting better :3
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> See you hopefully for another chapter :3


End file.
